Who Wants To Own A Restaurant?
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Piper enters a reality based television show where the grand prize is the winner’s own restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Who Wants To Own A Restaurant?"

By J. B. Tilton and Angela Roche

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes "A Witch In Time" and "Sam I am".)

Piper enters a reality based television show where the grand prize is the winner's own restaurant.

ONE

Piper came down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Leo had all ready orbed out saying something about a weekly White Lighter meeting. She could hear voices in the kitchen so Phoebe and Paige must all ready be up. As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see Leo sitting at the table with Phoebe and Paige.

"Leo?" Piper questioned, "I thought you had a meeting with the other…."

She stopped short when she noticed another man sitting at the table. It took her a moment to realize who this stranger was.

"Mr. Joshua?" Piper questioned.

"You remember me," said the man. "I'm very flattered. And, please, call me Wesley."

"Okay," Piper said, looking confused at the others. "How could I forget the best customer I ever had at Quake? What are you doing here?"

"I tempted for him a few weeks ago," Paige said. "We got to talking one day and your name came up. He was delighted to find out I was your sister. It seems he's been hoping to find you since you quit Quake."

"What about?" Piper asked.

"Well," said Phoebe, "Paige, Leo, and I have all discussed it and talked it over with Wesley. We've decided that he's going to help us with your birthday present this year."

"Wait a minute," said Piper. "We don't do birthdays. Phoebe, especially, knows that."

"This is different," said Phoebe.

"Piper," said Wesley, "do you remember what I do for a living?"

"As I recall," said Piper, "you're an executive for a television company or something like that."

"You have a good memory," said Wesley. "Actually, I'm a television producer. Recently, I was approached about producing a new reality based television show. I immediately thought of you. As luck would have it, Paige came to temp for me a couple of weeks ago, as she said."

"What does this have to do with a birthday present for me?" Piper asked. "I don't even get that much of a chance to watch television."

"The name of the show," Wesley said, "is 'Who Wants To Own A Restaurant?'. The grand prize is a restaurant completely outfitted to the winner's specifications."

"Piper," said Phoebe, "if you win you could finally have your dream. You'd have your own restaurant."

"I can't do that," said Piper. "Those shows take months. I have the club and the house to worry about. Not to mention the uninvited guests we have. Besides, I'm pregnant now. There's no way I could take on something like that."

"We're going to help," said Paige. "I can do more of the housework. So can Phoebe. And we can all help out at P3."

"Besides," said Phoebe, "most of the filming is going to be done over a three week period. All you would have to do is come up with a meal for each day of competition. You do that all ready."

"As for uninvited guests," said Leo, glancing at Wesley, "you always say we can't put our lives on hold simply because 'people' drop by unannounced."

"I seem to be the subject of a conspiracy," said Piper.

"A conspiracy of love," said Phoebe. "Besides, if you say no you'll be turning down our birthday present to you. That would make all of us very upset."

"Playing the guilt card, huh?" Piper asked.

"Hey, whatever works," said Paige, smiling at Piper.

"Here's the contract," said Wesley. "Look it over and give me a call. We're supposed to start filming a week from Monday."

"Don't I have to audition or be interviewed or something?" Piper asked.

"Consider this your interview," said Wesley. "Besides, as one of the executive producers I do have some say over who's on the show. Let me know you're decision as soon as you can."

"You three seem to have this all figured out," said Piper after Wesley had left.

"We've covered everything," said Phoebe. "You go into the studio where they're going to film it every day. You get to come home at night and on weekends. While you're filming every day the r4est of us will take care of the club and the manor."

"And I'll help out, too," said Leo. "I did bartend at the club when you first opened it, remember?"

"And if any demons should suddenly drop in?" Piper asked.

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens," said Paige. "Besides, like Leo said, you're the one who's always saying we can't out our lives on hold simply because demons might attack. Come on. Just agree to it."

"You always did say you wanted your own restaurant," said Leo. "You only opened the club because it was less risky and less expensive. This could be your big chance."

"Et Tu, Leo?" Piper asked, smiling slightly.

"It will give you the chance to do what you love most," said Leo. "Cook."

"Well," said Piper, picking up the contract, "I guess I should read this ting over so I can see what I'm getting myself into."

"You know our workload just doubled, don't you?" Phoebe asked Paige as Piper went into the living room with the contract.

"Yes," said Paige. "But it's worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Piper and Paige arrived at the set of the show on Monday morning. It was much larger than Paige had imagined. There were to be twenty chefs initially in the contest and each had their own kitchen area to work in. Wesley met them and introduced them around.

"Piper, this is Clara," said Wesley, introducing a young woman about Piper's age. "She'll be your Souse Chef for the duration."

"Souse Chef?" questioned Paige.

"That's the chef that does all the preparation work," explained Clara. "They do all the cutting, measuring, everything the chef needs to actually prepare the meal."

"Oh, okay," said Paige.

"And this is Calvin, your personal assistant," said Wesley, introducing a boy about eighteen. "He'll run errands or whatever else you need done to free you up to do the actual cooking."

"Well, I'm sure they'll both be out of a job quite soon," said a man about Piper's age walking over to them.

The man stood better than six feet. He wore a very expensive suit and a class ring with the Harvard logo on it. The smile on his face was more of a smirk.

"Harry Pettigrew," said Piper, recognition and contempt in her voice.

"Pepper, isn't it?" Pettigrew asked sarcastically. "Pepper Halibut."

"You know good and well what my name is, Hank," said Piper sarcastically.

"Harry," corrected Pettigrew. "Harrison William Pettigrew IV. But then, you know that all ready, don't you?"

"You two know each other?" asked Wesley.

"Yeah,' said Piper. "We worked together at Quake for a while."

"Well, at least you'll have a friend here," said Wesley.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend," said Piper.

"Certainly not," said Pettigrew. "Although she is a fair cook. I might consider allowing her to be a Souse Chef in my new restaurant once I win."

"In your dreams," said Piper.

"And once this is finished, too," Pettigrew smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a prize winning dish to prepare."

"What a snob," said Paige as Pettigrew walked away.

"He always was," said Piper. "He comes from old money. He thinks anyone not in his financial bracket is beneath him."

"He's also one of the top chefs in San Francisco," said Wesley.

"So, if he's worth so much money," asked Paige, "why is he a chef?"

"He likes to cook," said Piper. "And to show off, which he does every chance he gets."

"I see Wesley's prize contestant has arrived," said a man walking up to the group.

The man appeared to be in his late forties and was wearing a suit and tie, unlike most everyone else. He had jet-black hair and Piper noticed his nails were immaculate and his shoes were highly polished.

"Ah, Gui," said Wesley. "Ladies, may I introduce Gui Smiley. He's going to be the host for the show. This is Piper Halliwell and her sister, Paige Matthews.""

"Gui," said Smiley, "spelled G U I."

"Gui Smiley?" Paige questioned.

"An obvious stage name, granted," said Smiley, "but no one wants a host named Mortimer Carbuncle."

"I see your point," said Paige.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know today's meal is American,' said Smiley. "That means all dishes in the meal have to have originated in the United States. Tomorrow will be French and Wednesday will be German. After that we'll just play it by ear. So get to it and let's see what all the fuss Wesley has made about you is."

"He's certainly a chipper one," said Piper as Smiley walked to the next table.

"He's always like that," said Wesley. "Now, you know the rules. All dishes for each meal have to originate in that country. You have to be finished by three and then the judges will sample each meal. After that the studio audience gets to sample them. Then they all vote. The chef with the lowest score each day is eliminated. Tomorrow we all do it over again with a meal from a different country. Any questions?"

"None that I can think of right now," said Piper.

"Great," said Wesley. "Now, get in there and show everyone why I used to eat at Quake so often. Paige, I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Contestants and staff only from here on out."

"No problem," said Paige. "I'll see you at home tonight, Piper."

"Okay," said Piper.

As Paige headed for the door Piper began to consider which meal to prepare for the day's competition.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Piper was all ready fixing breakfast the next morning when Phoebe and Paige came into the kitchen. As the two sisters entered the kitchen she turned and smiled at them.

"Good morning, sunshines," said Piper, smiling broadly. "I thought you might sleep your lives away."

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," said Phoebe. "And you must have been up for hours. Look at all this food."

"And why shouldn't I be in a good mood?" Piper asked. "The first day of the competition and I got second place. Not too bad, really."

"You're not upset you didn't get first?" Paige asked.

"A little disappointed," said Piper. "But there are nineteen other contestants. I can't expect to be first all the time. Speaking of which, some of this food is from the contest. There was plenty left over so they said we could bring it home with us."

"You're going to serve someone else's food at your table?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige sat down at the table.

"I just thought I'd give you an opportunity to see what my competition is like," said Piper.

"So, how are things going with Henry?" Paige asked. "You two seemed to like antagonizing each other."

"Harry Pettigrew?" Phoebe asked. "That overbearing snob who used to work at Quake with you?"

"One and the same," said Piper. "Actually he's not so bad once you get to know him. He used to infuriate me so much I never took the time to get to know him. As a person."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Phoebe asked mockingly. "Is this the same Piper who once threatened to turn Harry into a real pig?"

"I know, I know," said Piper. "We really didn't get along that well at Quake. But it's different now. We talked for a while and he's not really such a bad guy. Once you get to know him."

"Where's Leo?" Paige asked as they ate.

"White Lighter meeting," said Piper. "He said he'd be back soon."

"This has an unusual taste," said Phoebe, eating a piece of ham. "I can't quite place it."

"I know," said Piper. "That belongs to Thomas Bishop. He says it's his secret ingredient and won't tell anyone what it is. I'm still trying to figure out what it is."

"Ew," said Paige, spitting out a piece of ham into her napkin, "that's awful. It tastes like raw sewage."

"It's not that bad," said Phoebe, taking another bit. "In fact, I kind of like it."

"You can have it," said Paige.

"Leo better get back soon," said Phoebe as she sampled one dish after another. "These are all great."

"Hey," said Piper, mock anger in her voice, "I am still the main cook at this house, you know."

"I know," giggled Phoebe, "and your meals are still the best."

"Damn right they are," laughed Piper. "Well, I need you guys to clean up when you're done. I've got to be heading for the studio."

"No problem," said Paige. "We did say we were going to help out while you're involved in this."

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight," said Piper. "Today's meal is French and that's one I've always had trouble with."

"You'll do great, sweetie," Paige said. "We have faith in you."

"Thanks," said Piper. "I'll see you tonight."

Cole Turner sat at his desk. He looked over at his "In" box. It was piled high with paper, envelopes, folders, and all sorts of other work. To most attorneys it could be near overwhelming. Cole Turner was not most lawyers.

He passed his hand over the stack of work. Instantly the pile vanished from the box to reappear a moment later in his "Out" box. Several hours' worth of work finished in mere moments. Sometimes having the powers of upper level demons could be quite useful.

Just then his secretary came into the office. She was carrying a stack of letters with her. She glanced at the "Out" box but didn't say anything. She had long ago stopped asking how Cole was able to finish so much work so quickly.

"Here's your morning mail, Mr. Turner," said the young woman, putting part of the stack of envelopes on the desk. "As soon as I finish with these I'll be back to take care of your Out box."

"Thanks, Heidi," Cole said, thumbing through the letters. "No big rush. The only thing that's critical is the Henderson deposition. There's no rush on the rest of it. Anything of any interest today?"

"Just the usual," said Heidi. "Judge Parker called. He gave you the continuance on the Grippen case. And ADA Henson wants to discuss a plea agreement on the Coultrain case."

"Set up an appointment with Henson," said Cole. "That shouldn't take too long."

"I was wondering," said Heidi, glancing again at the "Out" box, "would it be possible for me to take off early this afternoon?"

"I don't see why not," said Cole. "As I said, there's nothing critical. Do you have a doctor's appointment or something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," said Heidi. "Actually, it's something personal. Do you remember that letter you got a while back asking if you wanted to be a celebrity judge for a cooking contest?"

"Vaguely," said Cole, not really remembering it at all.

"Well," said Heidi, "it's actually some sort of reality based television show. Each day they have a different studio audience and panel of local celebrity judges. Anyway, I learned that one of my favorite chefs is involved in the competition."

"And you thought you'd go lend him your support, is that it?" Cole asked, smiling at her.

"Something like that," said Heidi. "Only it's a she. She used to be a chef at Quake a couple of years ago. She's very good. I just thought I'd try to help her win if I could."

"Sounds like a worthwhile endeavor," said Cole. "Take off as early as you need."

"Thanks," said Heidi, smiling. "Piper is the best chef I ever knew. My husband and I used to eat at Quake all the time when she was there."

"Piper Halliwell?" Cole questioned.

"Why, yes," said Heidi. "Do you know her?"

"Sort of," said Cole, smiling again. "I was kind of married to her sister for a while."

"Really?" Heidi questioned. "I didn't know that."

"Ancient history," said Cole. "You said it was a reality based television show?"

"Yes," said Heidi. "Apparently the winner gets their own restaurant. Piper's a great chef and I'd like to help her win if I could."

"And you said they asked me to be a celebrity judge on this show?" Cole asked.

"Yes," said Heidi. "You're a celebrated attorney in San Francisco. As I remember they said they thought you'd make a good judge."

"Do you still have the information they sent us?" Cole asked.

"I should have," said Heidi. "It should be attached to the letter you sent them. You politely declined their offer."

"Get me the information, will you?" Cole asked. "If Piper's a contestant maybe I will be one of their celebrity judges after all."

"I'm not sure they'll let you," said Heidi. "I mean wouldn't that be considered a conflict of interest since you were married to her sister?"

"It can't hurt to check into it," said Cole.

"I'll get that letter right away," said Heidi.

As Heidi went to get the letter Cole thought about the turn of events. Piper's dream had always been to own her own restaurant. If he could help her realize that dream it would show Phoebe how good he was. That he truly had changed. Someone evil would never help another person realize their life long dream.

This was going to be easy. If, as Heidi had suggested, they wouldn't let him judge because of his association with Phoebe, his magic would get around that little obstacle. And once he was inside his magic would assure Piper won. Of course, he'd have to be careful. Neither Piper nor Phoebe could know he had used magic to help. He'd have to make it appear as if it had all happened naturally. Once Piper won he could tell them. Phoebe would have to agree that he was good if he helped Piper realize her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Leo orbed into the manor. He found Phoebe lying on the sofa watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Leo asked.

"I called in," said Phoebe. "I just didn't feel like going in today."

"What about your column?" Leo asked.

"It's not due for two days," said Phoebe. "I'll have it done in plenty of time."

Just then Paige came down the stairs.

"Hey, Leo," Paige said. "You were gone a long time."

"Yeah," said Leo. "They're assigning some new White Lighters to their first charges. That always takes a while. You didn't go to work either?"

"Naw," said Paige. "It's just too nice a day to be cooped up in an office somewhere. So Phoebe and I decided to veg out for the day and watch a couple of movies."

"Are you two okay?" Leo asked. "This isn't like either of you."

"Relax, brother-in-law," said Phoebe. "We're just playing hooky for one day. It's no major crisis."

"Yeah, Leo," said Paige. "We save the world from demons every week. We should be allowed to goof off once in a while."

"Okay," said Leo. "Piper all ready leave for the show?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago," Phoebe said. "By the way, we saved you some breakfast. It's in the oven. And some of it's pretty good."

"Thanks," said Leo.

"Stay away from the ham," said Paige.

"It's not that bad," said Phoebe.

"I am kind of hungry," said Leo, heading for the kitchen.

"Maybe we should go down to the studio today," Phoebe suggested. "We could cheer Piper on."

"Naw, we can't do that," said Paige. "They only allow the contestants on the set."

"We could get into the audience," said Phoebe. "You said the audience gets to vote on the chefs. We could go make sure Piper gets some high votes."

"I don't think they'll let us," said Paige. "It would be too much like bringing in ringers. They probably won't allow it."

"Allow what?" Leo asked, walking into the room with a plate of food.

"Allow us to vote for Piper at the competition," said Phoebe.

"Paige is probably right," said Leo. "It would be considered a conflict of interest. By the way, some of this is pretty good."

"Well just make sure you tell Piper that hers is the best," said Phoebe. "You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I do," laughed Leo.

Leo coughed a couple of times and then cleared his throat.

"You okay?" Paige asked. "I've never heard you cough before. Maybe you're coming down with something."

"I can't come down with something," said Leo. "I'm a White Lighter. We're immune to human diseases. But something can go down the wrong way just as it does with humans. I just need to be more careful. I guess I just need to slow down on what I'm eating. Some of this is really good."

"And Piper said she'd bring some more home tonight," said Phoebe. "In fact, she said she's probably be able to bring some home every night. We're going to have to be careful. Eating like that too much can really pack on the pounds."

"Maybe for you," said Leo, coughing again. "Paige and I can always orb the pounds off. I've told you before that orbing really burns the…."

Leo suddenly dropped the plate he was holding as he started coughing uncontrollably. He dropped to his knees holding his throat as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly he fell to the floor gasping uncontrollably for air. Phoebe and Paige immediately rushed to help him.

Gui Smiley was sitting at his desk when the door to the room suddenly opened and a man entered. The man was just over six feet tall with red hair. He was wearing a dark suit and tie. As he walked straight to the desk the expression on his face indicated he was upset.

"What you did yesterday was very stupid," said the man in the suit.

"Good morning to you too, Charles," said Smiley.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," snapped Charles. "What do you thin you were doing yesterday?'

"Making sure we got off to a good start," said Smiley. "There was plenty of food left over after the competition. I just figured it might help facilitate things a little better, that's all."

"That was dangerous," said Charles. "What if someone discovered what we're doing? You need to stick to the plan. We have a lot riding on this. We can't afford to have you screwing things up."

"Relax," said Smiley. "It was one minor deviation. No one is going to catch on. How could they? There's no reason for anyone to suspect anything. Trust me. It's not going to be a problem."

"It better not be," said Charles. "You know what's at stake here."

"Of course I do," said Smiley. "It's my plan, after all. But everything is progressing nicely. Don't concern yourself. I may throw a small monkey wrench into the works from time to time but nothing major, I assure you. Just enough to keep things interesting."

"Just stick to the plan," said Charles. "We've spent a long time setting this up."

"Everything will be fine," said Smiley. "Just trust me."

Charles stormed out of the office as Smiley simply lit up a cigar and puffed on it as if he hadn't a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Piper checked over her4 list of ingredients for the days' competition. This day the cuisine was French. It appeared that all of her ingredients were all present. And everything was all ready measured and cut and prepared. She had to admit her Souse chef was excellent.

Piper looked around at the other contestants and the workers. One chef had all ready been eliminated. Today another chef would go on the cutting board. So far she had made a very good showing.

"All ready to go, I see," said a voice behind her.

Gui Smiley stood next to her. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. He said hello to all the chefs before the days' competition began. He would even predict the days' winner.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Piper. "So what's the prediction for today?"

"I'm thinking, Raul," said Smiley, looking at Piper's recipe card. "Although I must say you'll be giving him a run for his money. I must admit that French food is not my favorite. But the recipes all seem quite fabulous."

"Well, you were right about the winner yesterday," said Piper. "Almost like you had a gift for it or something."

"Oh, nothing of the sort," said Smiley. "I just make sure I know what the judges like. Of course, I have been wrong before. So far I've been lucky here."

"Yes," said Piper. "And you think Raul will be first today?"

"Call it an educated guess," Smiley said, getting a perplexed look on is face. "You seem to doubt me."

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion," said Piper. "I'm just hoping you're wrong, that's all."

"Well, I should be letting you get to work," said Smiley.

Smiley walked over to the next table as Piper began to prepare her meal. He glanced back at her with the same perplexed look on his face.

It was just past noon when Charles walked up to Smiley who was standing in the wings watching the contestants.

"Is there a problem?" Charles asked. "You don't usually stand in the shadows like this."

"Contestant number five," said Smiley. "I think she might be a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Charles asked, looking over at Piper.

"She's resisting," said Smiley.

"Are you sure?" Charles questioned.

"Yes," said Smiley. "Earlier today I suggested that contestant eight might be the winner today. She didn't seem to agree with my prediction."

"That's impossible," said Charles. "You know as well as I do how your suggestions affect everyone. You must have misunderstood her reaction, that's all."

"I didn't misunderstand anything," said Smiley. "I tell you she's resistant. That could cause us some serious problems later on."

"And I told you," said Charles, "that's simply not possible. Every contestant has been prepared. She couldn't possibly be resisting you."

"She could if she's a witch," said Smiley.

"A witch?" questioned Charles, fear evident in his voice. "And you let her take some of the food home with her. What if she discovers what's going on? If she's a witch she'll be able to do that, you know?"

"Don't excite yourself," said Smiley. "My guess is she's just like every other contestant. She probably doesn't have any idea of what's going on. Besides, we have to be sure. It could just be a fluke. We need to figure out if she is a witch. If she is then we'll need to do something abut it."

"How do you propose we find out if she is a witch?" Charles asked.

"I don't know," said Smiley. "Yet. But if she is we can't do anything as long as she's a contestant. It would be too high profile. Once she's been eliminated from the contest she'll fall into the background. Then we can deal with her without complications."

"It makes me nervous," said Charles, "having a witch on the set. What if she tries something?"

"You worry too much," said Smiley. "Even if she does, we've got more than enough help to deal with one witch, no matter how powerful she might be. Besides it might be useful having a witch. You know she's affected just like everyone else."

"Yes," said Charles, "but it's not permanent like the others. What happens if it wears off?"

"We just make sure that doesn't happen," said Smiley. "Just make sure she gets a reapplication periodically. And as long as the contest is going on that's not going to be a problem. Now go let the others know. They need to be prepared in case she does try something."

As Charles hurried away, Smiley continued to observe Piper. If she were a witch he would definitely have plans for her.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"Leo, what's wrong?" Phoebe cried as Leo struggled on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Paige asked.

"He's acting like he's choking," said Phoebe. "That shouldn't be possible. Why isn't his healing power kicking in?"

"I don't know," said Paige. "But we have to do something. Without his healing he's as vulnerable as anyone else."

"What can we do?" Phoebe asked. "You don't have any healing powers.

"Let's get him on the sofa," said Paige. "Maybe he has something caught in his throat. I took a course in First-Aid once."

Phoebe and Paige grabbed Leo and began to lift him onto the sofa. As they did a soft yellow glow began to emanate from Paige's hands. The glow began to cover Leo's body. At the same time the glow spread to Phoebe and Paige covering both of them. It lasted only a few moments and then subsided. Leo stopped struggling and began to breathe normally.

"Thanks," he said. "For a minute there I thought I was going to asphyxiate."

"What just happened here?" Paige asked as they all sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure," said Leo. "All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. Lucky for me you were here."

"Yeah, but why?" Phoebe asked. "I know she's half White Lighter but she's never had any healing ability before. Do you think her powers are beginning to increase?"

"I don't think so," said Leo. "I think she tapped into my healing ability and redirected it through her own body. She did it before, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Paige. "But why didn't your natural healing ability work? And why would my redirecting it cause it to work in the first place? I didn't think White Lighters needed to actually breathe."

"We don't," said Leo. "And redirecting it through your body is like a different White Lighter using his healing ability. Kind of like filtering it. I don't know why it didn't work for me. I didn't have anything caught in my throat. I just couldn't breathe."

"It sounds like an allergic reaction to something," said Phoebe.

"That's impossible," said Leo. "White Lighters don't have allergies. But apparently filtering my healing through Paige allowed her to purge whatever it was from my system. The healing doesn't affect just wounds. It can affect other things as well."

"Well I'd like to know why the healing also affected Phoebe and me," said Paige. "Neither of us was injured."

"The healing would have passed through me to anyone who was touching me," said Leo. "But that would mean there must have been something in your systems as well. The healing doesn't have any affect unless something is wrong."

"But what could it be?" Phoebe asked. "It couldn't be the same thing that was affecting you. Neither of us have had any apparent symptoms of anything."

"Maybe you have," said Leo. "You've both been acting a little strange this morning. Both of you blew off work for no reason. That's not like either of you."

"He's right," said Paige. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just didn't feel like going in so I decided not to. That's not like me at all."

"Me either," said Phoebe. "But you're half White Lighter. If it was the same thing Leo had wouldn't it have affected you the same way?"

"Her human half might have protected her from it," said Leo. "But we need to find out what it was. We seem to be okay now but it could happen again."

"The food," said Paige, looking at the plate of food scattered all over the floor. "Leo, you seemed okay until you started eating breakfast. You think there might be something in the food?"

"What could it be?" Leo asked. "I don't know of anything that would affect a White Lighter the way it affected me."

"Or Piper," Phoebe said. "If there's something in the food that affected us it must have affected Piper, too. She's always sampling while she's cooking to make sure it tastes right."

"And she was acting strange this morning," said Paige.

"Strange how?" Leo asked.

"She's getting along with Henry Pettigrew," said Phoebe. "You remember the cook she used to work with at Quake? She actually said he was a pretty decent guy."

"She called him a pig," Leo said. "She even threatened to turn him into a real pig."

"I know," said Phoebe.

"I'm going to take some of that food to the Elders," Leo said. "They might be able to figure out what's in it that caused that reaction. In the mean time you guys need to get to Piper. Whatever is going on she could be in danger. If she's been affected the same way you were she might not recognize any danger. I'll join you as soon as I know something."

"Stay handy," said Paige. "We might have to call for you."

"I'll be listening," said Leo as he headed for the kitchen to get some of the food.

"Think we should check the Book of Shadows before we go?" Paige asked.

"We can do that later," said Phoebe. "After we make sure Piper is okay. Besides, if Leo didn't know what was going on there's no guarantee there's anything about it in the book. We need to make sure Piper is okay first. She's still under the affect of whatever this is and has no idea anything is wrong."

"I'll orb us there," said Paige. "It will be faster than driving."

Phoebe took Paige's arm and Paige orbed both of them out of the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Piper walked to the station she had been using for the competition. Clara, her Souse Chef, had all ready prepared all the ingredients for the day's competition.

"Your entry looks great," said Clara as she watched Piper prepare it.

"Thanks," said Piper. "It's not really fancy but it's the best French meal I know."

"I'm sure it will do very well today," said Clara.

"You look kind of tired today," said Piper. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," said Clara. "My daughter didn't want to go to bed last night. She's the light of my life but sometimes she can be a handful."

"I can imagine," Piper said. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll outgrow it soon. So, how old is your daughter?"

"She's eight," said Clara. "She's very talented, too. She made this for me."

Clara pulled a necklace out of her pocket. It was a small gray stone on a silver-colored chain. As Piper looked at it the stone suddenly changed from gray to green.

"She's just discovered mood stones," said Clara. "She says they're cool."

"My grandmother had a ring like that when I was a kid," said Piper. "They're supposed to change color based on your mood. Actually, they just react to a person's body heat."

"Yeah, I know," said Clara. "I didn't have the heart to tell her that. She was really excited about it. She made me promise to wear it for good luck."

"Well, don't burst her bubble about it," said Piper. "Let her dream some. It can't hurt anything."

"Oh, I just remembered," said Clara. "Mr. Wise, one of the producers, asked if you'd let them know what dish you're preparing today."

"I told him this morning," said Piper. "I even gave him the recipe card."

"All I know is he said he needed your entry," said Clara.

"Well," said Piper, "Calvin has all ready gone home. And I really need to finish the cooking."

"I can run it over," said Clara. "I'm finished preparing everything."

"You don't mind?" Piper asked.

"Not at all," said Clara, smiling. "One I'm finished with the preparation I'm pretty much finished for the day anyway. I'd be glad to."

"Thanks," said Piper.

Clara picked up a copy of the recipe card and headed for Wises' office. As she entered the office she noticed Wise sitting behind the desk. Smiley was also in the office. So was Walt, the lead stagehand. Clara dropped the recipe card on the desk.

"That's Piper Halliwells' recipe entry for today," said Clara.

"I all ready have her entry," said Wise.

"I needed a reason to come in here," said Clara, removing the necklace and laying it on the desk. "It turned green."

"So, she is a witch," said Smiley.

"So it would seem," said Wise. He picked up a small vial that was sitting on the desk and handed it to Clara. "Get this into her meal. The contestants spend all day sampling what they're preparing for the competition. It should take affect well before the end of the day. Then we can deal with the witch."

"That should be easy enough," said Clara, taking the vial.

"You really think we need that?" asked Walt. "You did say she was still under the influence."

"No sense taking any chances," said Wise. "And we don't know how long that influence will last. We need to deal with this quickly."

"Walt," said Smiley, "take her to the back storage area. Make sure she's securely bound and gagged. We can't have her using her power on us or casting any spells. She's got a sister. Do you think that one's a witch, too?"

"Probably," said Wise. "It does run in families. If she shows up again we'll deal with her. But for now our main concern is the Halliwell contestant. She needs to be removed before she can discover what's going on."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Wises' secretary opened the door and stuck her head inside.

"Mr. Wise," said the secretary, "there's a Cole Turner here to see you."

"Turner?" questioned Wise. "Send him in." He turned to the others. "Take care of this as quietly as you can."

Cole stepped to one side as Clara, Smiley, and Walt all filed out of the office. As he entered the office he noticed Wise scooping the necklace into an open drawer that he closed immediately.

"Mr. Turner, what a pleasant surprise," said Wise, moving over to shake Cole's hand. "I was told you wouldn't be able to attend."

"I changed my mind," said Cole. "Assuming you're still interested and there's room for another judge."

"Certainly, certainly," said Wise. "It would be an honor to have such a distinguished attorney from one of the most esteemed law firms in San Francisco on the panel."

"Great," said Cole. "I just came by to see what I needed to do."

"The part of the show that involves the judging," said Wise, "begins taping at four. If you could be here at, say, three thirty, so we can get your ready. Then all you have to do is sample each meal and give it a rating score between one and ten."

"Sounds simple enough," said Cole.

"Oh, it is," said Wise.

"Well then," said Cole, "I guess I'll see you at three thirty then."

"I'll be looking forward to it," said Wise.

As Cole headed for the exit, Wise headed for the back storage area. He had a witch to prepare for. Cole stopped at the exit and looked back at the people preparing for the days' competition. Smiling to himself he left the building letting the door close behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Cole moved through the tunnels of the underworld. He suddenly passed from the familiar stone tunnels into an area that was completely shrouded in mists. An area avoided by most demons, even those of the hierarchy.

This part of the underworld lay on the outer fringes. Most demons preferred a more conventional setting, which explained why they avoided this area. Even the former Source had rarely entered this area. Unless they had very good cause most demons simply chose to stay away. All save one.

"Malevant," said Cole, approaching a large demon standing in the swirling mists.

Malevant stood noticeably taller than Cole. He stood some seven feet tall and his skin was a dark green - nearly black - with bright yellow markings. The markings were vaguely reminiscent of the late Belthazor. His eyes glowed bright red like two piercing spotlights in the dark. Malevant was the only upper level demon to call this domain home.

All demons knew of Malevant. He had been the personal adviser to the former Source of all Evil. Half demon, half White Lighter, Malevant despised anything remotely connected with humanity, even refusing to use a human form for any reason.

"Turner," Malevant hissed as Cole walked up to him. "You dare enter my realm unbidden? And in human form?"

"Well, I don't actually have a demonic form any longer," said Cole. "And since we both know that not even you can vanquish me any longer, why don't you just save the unrighteous indignation for your underlings? I just need some information. The sooner I get it the sooner you'll be rid of me."

Malevant just glared at Cole. Cole knew that if he weren't invulnerable as he now was Malevant wouldn't hesitate to vanquish him. All demons had learned long ago that appearing before Malevant in human form was tantamount to a death sentence. But that was not something Cole had need to worry about any longer.

"What do you want?" Malevant asked.

"I need to know about any operations that involve the Charmed Ones," said Cole.

"To my knowledge there are no such operations," said Malevant. "Every demon knows of the foolhardiness of confronting the Charmed Ones."

"Something is going on," said Cole. "I just saw at least four demons on the moral plane. And we both know that nothing goes on in the underworld that you aren't aware of. Or at the very least can find out about."

"As I said," said Malevant, "no demons have any plans that currently involve the Charmed Ones. Perhaps it is only coincidence. Or perhaps you have simply misjudged the situation."

"I haven't misjudged anything," said Cole. "And I seriously doubt if it's coincidence that four Souse demons are involved in the exact project one of the Charmed Ones is involved in."

"Souse demons?" questioned Malevant.

"Yes," said Cole. "They didn't recognize me, though."

"No reason they should," said Malevant. "As you are aware Souse demons are little more than fodder for the higher echelon. They do all the menial tasks associated with the plans of higher level demons. When they are not so engaged they reside on the lower4 levels with the other minions."

"I know all that," said Cole. "I never had call to use any before. But if they're on the mortal plan then their master must be a higher level demon directing them."

"Perhaps not," said Malevant. "After you have been vanquished by your witch one of them came to me with a plan. I must say I was impressed. I had not thought a Souse demon capable of formulating such an elaborate plan. But I dismissed his plan as too risky. Tell me, does this project you mentioned involve a cooking contest?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," said Cole.

"Gildarren," hissed Malevant. "You are aware of the affect Souse demon blood has on humans?"

"Of course," said Cole.

"I would imagine that Gildarren is unaware that a witch is involved," said Malevant. "And certainly not one of the Charmed Ones. Not even a Souse demon is stupid enough to provoke them. It is probably just the fortunes of luck that the witch has become involved with them."

"Luck or their magic," said Cole. "It wouldn't be the first time that their magic has drawn them to demonic activity."

"Still," said Malevant, "this plan is foolhardy. It contains the very real possibility that we could be exposed to mortals. It is why I told Gildarren to forted about it."

"It would seem he chose to ignore your warning," said Cole.

"Something he shall not live to regret," said Malevant. "No lower demon shows such insubordination to me. He will pay for his insolence."

"He must have thought you'd react differently if he was successful," said Cole.

"He is wrong," said Malevant. "Now he forces me to go to the mortal plane. To put an end to his foolishness. And risk contact with humans. He will pay dearly for this insolence, indeed."

"Maybe you don't have to," said Cole. "Tell me about this plane he came to you with. It's very possible I can handle this and you will have no need to leave the underwor4ld. I can take of this Gildarren for you."

"I prefer to deal with him myself," said Malevant. "And those others that have chosen to openly defy me."

"Look," said Cole. "If you go to the mortal plane you'll risk further possibility of exposure. I'm one of them. I can move about them without suspicion. I can put an end to their plan without risking any exposure."

"Sounds reasonable," said Malevant. "But I want to deal with the Souse demons myself. I will allow you to put an end to their plan. But return the demons to me so that I can make an example to the entire underworld of what happens when underlings disobey me."

"Fine, fine," said Cole. "That's not a problem. Just tell me what Gildarren's plan was so I'll know the best way to deal with the situation."

"Very well," said Malevant. "It involved a contest between several human cooks. And the affect Souse demon blood has on humans."


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Piper opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some type of storage room. She was tied to a chair with her hands bound behind her and a gag over her mouth. The last thing she remembered was preparing her meal for the contest. Then she had suddenly become lightheaded and dizzy.

Apparently someone had slipped something into her meal. Her head was fuzzy. It was as if a fog were lifting from her mind. She didn't think it was from whatever someone had slipped her. This felt different.

"I see you're finally awake," said Wise.

That was when Piper realized she wasn't alone in the room. Wise and Walt sat off to one side. Wise was holding an athame.

"The ropes and gag are necessary, I'm afraid," said Wise. "Can't have you using whatever powers you have or trying to cast a spell. Gildarren's control of you has probably worn off by now. It doesn't last long on witches. But we have a problem. I need to find out just how much you know. And whom you may have told."

He handed the athame to Walt.

"I'm going to remove the gag," said Wise. "If she tries to cast a spell cut her throat."

Walt stood in front of Piper holding the athame as Wise removed the gag. Piper had no delusions. Walt would kill her if she tried to utter a spell. And with her hands bound she was in no position to protect herself with her powers.

"Now," said Wise, "what are you doing her? Did you come to stop us?"

"I'm not even sure what's going on," said Piper. "I just entered this contest at the urging of a friend."

"You're not her to vanquish us?" asked Walt.

"So, you're demons," said Piper. "I guess that explains a few things. If you know I have powers you must know who I am. You might want to reconsider letting me go before you have some real trouble on y our hands."

"You don't seem to be in much of a position to be making demands, witch," said Wise. "And no one is coming to your rescue. That little potion I had Clara put in your meal is only temporary. But it did make it appear as if you were extremely ill. As far as anyone else here is concerned, you've been rushed to the hospital. And tomorrow we'll sadly announce you died suddenly in the hospital. An allergic reaction tone of the ingredients in your meal apparently."

"You don't really expect to get away with this, do you?" Piper asked. "You might find it's not so easy to get rid of us. Others have tried. We're still around. They aren't."

"One witch isn't going to make a very big difference," said Wise. "And if your sister comes back looking for you we'll take care of her as well. Then we'll dispose of your bodies where no one will ever find them. Now if you'll tell me exactly what you know I promise to make your death quick and relatively painless."

"No deal," said Piper. "My guess is your pretty low level. And you need that information so you can tell your master you've fixed the problem. Well, I'm not going to play. You can just wonder what I know. And whom I might have told."

"That's very foolish," said Wise. "You know we're demons. So you must also know just what we can do to you. And how much we'll relish every minute of it. I'm going to give you one more opportunity to forgo all that unpleasantness. Just tell me what I want to know and it will be over very quickly. You have my word."

"The word of a demon?" Piper said. "Call me crazy but I'm thinking your word isn't even as good as the breath it takes to say it. Speaking of which you could really use a breath mint. Demon or not your breath is really bad."

"Very funny," said Wise. "You'll give me the answers I want. Walt is very good with that athame. Before he's finished you'll beg to tell me what I want to know."

Walt turned toward Piper brandishing the athame with an evil smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Suddenly the door to the room burst open. Clara, Pipers' Souse chef, came rushing into the room. She seemed to be extremely agitated.

"Her sister is her," said Clara, glancing at Piper. "She's demanding to see the witch right now."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with her sooner than we expected," said Wise. "Suits me just fine. Escort Ms. Matthews back here. Walt can finish them both."

"And what do I do about the other sister?" Clara asked.

"What other sister?" Wise asked.

"The other sister the Matthews woman has brought with her," Clara said.

"Oh, that would be Phoebe, my other sister," said Piper. "I was wondering when they'd show up."

"I don't understand," said Walt. "A third sister?"

"Phoebe and I are sisters," said Piper. "Technically I guess Paige is actually a half sister. Same mother but different fathers. But as far as Phoebe and I are concerned Paige is just as much a sister as either of us. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, our lineage was passed down to her just as it was to us. The lineage from our mother."

"What's she talking about?" Walt asked.

"Their lineage as witches," said Clara. "That's why I came back here, Dolman. They're three sister. And if they're all witches as well you know that means."

"The Charmed Ones," Wise gasped, fear in his eyes. "Get Gildarren in her now."

Clara turned and hurried from the room. A few minutes later she returned, Smiley right behind her.

"What's the matter?" Smiley asked. "Galana said there was a problem. I thought you would have taken care of her by now."

"I'll tell you what the problem is," said Wise. He pointed at Piper. "She's the problem. Her and her sisters."

"Dolman, she's just a witch," said Smiley. "Just get rid of her. Problem solved."

"She's not just a witch," said Wise. "She's a Charmed One. And her sisters are right outside waiting to see her."

"A Charmed One?" questioned Smiley, getting very nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, he's quite sure," said Piper. "Leo, I need a little help here."

Almost immediately Leo orbed in.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he moved to free Piper.

"I found out what's going on," said Piper, rubbing her wrists. "At least part of it. Our friends her aren't human. They're demons. I haven't figured out what they are up to exactly but it can't be very good."

"That would explain what the Elders found in the food you brought home," said Leo. "They found demon blood mixed in with it. When I ate some of it I nearly died. It had a similar affect to Dark Lighter poison. Thank goodness Paige was there."

"We don't want any trouble with you witches," said Wise backing away from Piper.

"You should have thought of that before," said Phoebe who was now standing in the doorway to the room, Paige standing next to her. "We got tired of waiting. And when we saw Clara come out and get Smiley I figured we'd better see what's going on. So, someone want to fill us in?"

"I believe Mr. Wise was just about to do that," said Piper. "Or should I call you Dolman. That is what Clara called you. And Mr. Gui Smiley would be a demon called Gildarren."

"Listen, even we know about you witches," said Gildarren. "No witches were supposed to be involved. Let's just forget about the whole thing. We'll go back to the underworld and you'll never hear from us again."

"I'm thinking not so much," said Piper. "Now, Dolman or Gildarren, before we vanquish you why don't you explain just what you're doing here?"

"We have no quarrel with you," said Gildarren. "It's not like anyone got hurt or anything."

"Just being demos is enough to give you a quarrel with us," said Phoebe. "In case you weren't aware of it, we vanquish demons, no questions asked. At least, not normally."

"I just figured we need to know what they're up to," said Piper. "I'm betting they aren't very high up in the demonic hierarchy. Our names didn't mean anything to them. And they only guessed who we were when you two showed up. So I'm betting they're working for a higher level demon. I want to know who that demon is and what the plan is."

"We aren't working for anyone," said Dolman. He pointed Gildarren. "It was all his idea. I knew this wasn't going to work. I told you it was too risky."

"Shut up, you fool," snapped Gildarren. "They don't know anything. Which puts us in a rather unique position."

"What kind of position?" Paige asked.

"Unless we tell you what you want to know," said Gildarren, "you'll have no idea what's going on. And if you vanquish us before we talk, you can't be sure it won't happen again. Or isn't happening somewhere else even as we speak. So I propose a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" Leo asked.

"You agree to let us go and we'll tell you everything that's going on here," said Gildarren.

"No deal," said Piper. "How about I start blowing off body parts until you tell us what we want to know?"

"After which you vanquish us?" Gildarren asked. "Seems kind of one-sided to me. Which means there's no reason for us not to lie to you. Now, if you were going to let us go, we'd be more inclined to tell the truth."

"How do we know you won't just lie to us anyway?" Paige asked.

"And have you come looking for us later?" questioned Gildarren. "Trust me. That's not something I'd be looking forward to. You agree to let us go and I'll tell you the truth."

Piper looked at her two sisters and Leo trying to decide if they should trust this demon.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"You might want to get a second opinion before you agree to that deal."

They all turned toward the door to see who had spoken. Cole stood just outside the door behind Phoebe and Paige.

"Mr. Turner?" Dolman questioned.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd thought I'd stop by and see how things are going," said Cole. "Looks like I got here just in time. All three of you present and Leo, too. I'm thinking this isn't a social gathering."

"Not exactly," said Piper. "Seems Dolman here wanted to give me an athame. And not in a good way, either."

"Well, now that wasn't very nice," said Cole, looking at Dolman. He looked over at Gildarren. "I guess you're Gildarren. I've heard some interesting things about you."

"I don't care what you've heard, human," said Gildarren. "This doesn't concern you."

"Human?" Paige questioned. "Don't these guys know who you are? Or at least were?"

"Probably not," said Cole. "They're Souse demons. Really low level. They're used primarily to set up plans for higher level demons. Many of them rarely make it out of the lower levels where they make their home. A lot of information they get is only bits and pieces."

"You seem to know a great deal about us," said Gildarren. "That can be very dangerous for a human."

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you," said Cole. "Only these aren't normal circumstances."

"We figured they were working for a higher level demon," said Piper. "Gildarren here was just about to spill the proverbial beans."

"In exchange for letting them go, yeah, I heard," said Cole. "Actually, they're working on their own. The plan was to use their blood to take control of humans. It has a mesmerizing affect on humans. Makes them very susceptible to suggestions. So they just put some of their blood into whatever the chefs were making and anyone who samples it is controlled by them."

"So that was their plan," said Leo. "To take over the chefs and people in the competition."

"Yes," said Cole. "Once they had accomplished that each chef would return to their own restaurant. Along with a new Souse chef. Then it was just a matter of spreading out after that. Eventually, according to their plan, they'd be able to take control of key humans. And it would a simple matter to control them after that."

"So they were trying to take over the world?" Paige questioned.

"Not exactly," said Cole. "The idea was to get enough key humans under their control and then use them to eliminate any witches that might pose a threat to them. It was an ambitious plan. Too ambitious. As you saw there are just too many things that could go wrong with it. My question is which one was using their blood to control the humans?"

"I'll not give any information to a human," hissed Gildarren.

"That's the third time you've called me that," said Cole. "And quite frankly, it's beginning to annoy me. In all fairness, however, I can understand how the name Cole Turner may not mean a whole lot to you. But I was known by another name for quite a long time. Phoebe, you remember the other name I used to go by, don't you?"

"You mean Belthazor?" Phoebe asked.

"Belthazor?" questioned Gildarren, fear evident in his eyes. "The Source?"

"Yeah, I went by that title for a while, too," said Cole, his eyes flashing. "So you can understand how your responses so far might make me just the tiniest bit testy. Let's try this again. Which one of you has been using their blood to control the humans?"

"It was Gildarren," said Dolman, pointing at the other demon. "It was all his idea from the very beginning."

The other two demons eagerly joined in agreeing that Gildarren was the culprit.

"It was all Bishops' fault," Gildarren demanded, trying to pass the blame. "He made the deal with me. He said if we guaranteed that he'd win he make sure we got as many victims as possible.

"Randy Bishop?" Piper questioned. "He's contestant number four."

"See, now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Cole, smiling at the group. "All I asked was which one of you was using their blood to control the humans. And you made us go through this whole deal just to find out."

The four demons seemed to relax. Suddenly Cole reached out and lightning shot from his fingertips. Gildarren was vanquished in seconds.

"Of course," said Cole, "Gildarren did know the penalty for disobeying a master."

"Please, master," pleaded Dolman, "don't vanquish us. It was all Gildarren's doing. He planned the entire thing. We had no choice but to go along with him."

"You can relax," said Cole. "I'm not going to vanquish anyone else. I only vanquished Gildarren so the humans would no longer be under his control. With him gone his control will also be vanquished. The humans should return to normal in a few hours."

"Oh, thank you master, thank you," said Dolman. "You are both wise and generous."

"Well, to be honest," said Cole, "I'm not he one you need to apologize to. I don't really concern myself with what goes on in the underworld any more. Oh, that reminds me. Malevant said he'd like to speak to the three of you when we're done here. I wouldn't keep him waiting too long if I were you. You know how he can get."

"M…. Malevant?" stammered Dolman.

"Yes," said Cole. "It seems he's a bit curious why four lowly Souse demons would try to execute a plan he had told them to forget about. I think he has a couple of questions for you."

With looks of abject terror on their faces the three Souse demons shimmered out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

You think it was a good idea to let them go?" Paige asked as they left the storage room. "They might try it again somewhere else."

"Oh, that's not going to happen," said Cole. "Assuming Malevant doesn't vanquish them outright he'll impress upon them the importance of obeying their instructions. Trust me, it's going to be a very long time before they try anything like this again."

"So, I guess this whole cooking contest was just a scam from the beginning," said Piper.

"I'm afraid so," said Cole. "Not even the backers were aware of what was going on. With Gildarren vanquished they'll all quickly forget about this. I'm sorry, Piper. I know how much this must have meant to you."

"Well, we did get to vanquish a demon," said Piper. "And I'm glad to see Wesley wasn't part of it. I've always liked him."

"More than likely," said Cole, "Gildarren used his blood to control everyone involved with it. With Gildarren vanquished everyone will eventually forget about this competition. They'll go back to whatever they were doing."

"How long will that take?" Phoebe asked.

"That will depend on the person," said Cole. "They'll all return to normal by morning."

"Hey, Halliwell," said one of the contestants walking up to the group. "Have you seen Gui? He said he had something to take care of and that he'd be right back. Everyone's eager to get on with taping today's show. I've got a good feeling about today."

"Leslie Bishop," said Piper. "Sorry, Les, I'm afraid the show's over."

"What are you talking about? Bishop asked.

"She means," said Cole, "That we know about your little deal with Smiley. About you being the winner of this little competition. That's not going to happen. I'm afraid Elvis has left the building."

"Who are you?" Bishop asked.

"You might say I'm Smiley's superior," said Cole. "And your contact with his has been cancelled. What I'd like to know is just how you happened to make the deal with him in the first place?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bishop said.

"Drop the act, Les," said Piper. "Smiley gave you up. He told us all about your deal with him."

"Hey, he contacted me," said Bishop. "He said he could guarantee I'd win. All I had to do was show up, prepare my meals, and leave everything else to him. He said I'd always be in the top five and when the competition was over I'd be the winner."

"He never told you how he'd make sure you were the winner?" Piper asked.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask," said Bishop. "Part of the deal was that I was to take my Souse chef with me to my new restaurant. I didn't see it made a whole lot of difference so I said okay. I just figured he had some kind of deal with the judges. Hey, I didn't go anything wrong."

"Really?" questioned Cole. "How about conspiracy? How about fraud? How about collusion? Just to name three. All felonies in the state of California. And each of them carry some pretty stiff penalties."

"You some kind of lawyer?" Bishop asked.

"I'm a former district attorney for San Francisco," said Cole. "And I've seen people sent to prison on a lot less evidence than this."

"Hey, I didn't mean for anything to happen," said Bishop nervously. "I just figured this was a good way to get my own restaurant. You have to believe me. I don't want to go to prison. Isn't there something we can do? Some deal we can make?'

"Well," said Cole, looking at the others, "if you go home right now and never mention this to anyone ever again, then I might consider forgetting about it."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," said Bishop. "Forget about it. Forget about what? There's nothing to forget. I, uh, I need to get going."

Cole just smiled as Bishop hurried away.

"You think he'll tell anyone?" Piper asked. "He didn't seem to be under the demons' control."

"He probably wasn't," said Cole. "He's the one they had the deal with. But I don't think he'll tell anyone. It's ironic, though. With Gildarren vanquished and the others gone back to the underworld he could say whatever he wanted. There's no way to prove conspiracy or fraud."

"I don't think that's exactly the kind of case we want to take into a courtroom anyway," said Paige.

"And you don't have to worry about anyone else saying anything either," said Cole. "Once the Souse demons' blood is out of their systems they won't remember anything. All we have to do is tell them the show is cancelled for today and to come back tomorrow. In the morning they'll go on with their lives as if none of this ever happened."

"Well, I suppose we should be getting home," said Phoebe. "No sense hanging round here any longer. Thanks for the help, Cole."

"My pleasure," Cole said, smiling. "But I would suggest you walk out the front door before you orb back to the manor. A lot of people saw you come in here. That may not be erased once Gildarren's blood wears off. It could cause problems later."

"Okay, thanks," said Piper.

"Well, Pepper," said Harry, as the group moved to leave the building, ""I understand you've had to drop out. Shame really. But I guess it was to be expected. Some people just aren't cut out for the big time."

"Looks like the mesmerizing affect is beginning to wear off all ready," said Phoebe.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Harry," said Piper. "I'm not exactly dropping out. The competition is over. It's been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" questioned Harry. "What do you mean cancelled?"

"Just that, cancelled," said Phoebe. "Fini, kaput, hasta la bye bye, arriverderci, that's all she wrote."

"That can't be," gasped Harry. "This was my chance to prove I'm the best. They can't do this to me."

"Well, it's done," said Piper. "Get over your bad self all ready."

"You," Harry snapped at her. "It's all your fault. You did this. You've always been jealous of my ability. That's it."

"Harry, don't be ridiculous," said Piper.

"I don't know how," said Harry, "but you did this. You couldn't stand that I was going to beat you. I knew you'd do something to mess this up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Piper. "Sorry, Harry, I'd love to stay and spar with you. But I really need to get home. Toodles."

Harry just stared at them as the group headed out of the building.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
